User talk:Topher208
Notice: Please do not use my talk page as a place for announcements, general discussion, etc. Welcome to my talk page. This page is for discussions directed specifically towards me. This is not the general discussion board. All other discussions should occur on the Forums or on the appropriate talk page. Please create new topics at the bottom of the page, or click "Leave message" (above) for more automation. ;Archives ---- 2008: August • September • October • November • December ---- 2009: January • February • March • April • May • June • July • August • September • October • November • December Crat Corner blog If you can provide the link to this blog, or create it if it hasn't been, I'll add it to the newsletter. — RRabbit42 (talk) 07:28, January 1, 2010 (UTC) :I have just created the blog. User blog:Topher208/New Year Crat Corner —Topher (talk) 20:27, January 1, 2010 (UTC) ::And the newsletter is now done. — RRabbit42 (talk) 21:32, January 1, 2010 (UTC) :::Actually, give me about 30 minutes before you start delivery. I just realized I forgot the answers to the puzzles in issue #10. — RRabbit42 (talk) 22:31, January 1, 2010 (UTC) About the Relationship between RRabbit42 and myself Haven't you seen that episode of The Simpsons where Principal Skinner gets fired and he's replaced by Ned Flanders, while Bart becomes friends with Skinner? Lisa said the "everyone's got to have a nemesis". And everyone knows that Lisa's the smart one, so why can't we just listen to her? Like, what if Major Monogram fired Agent P from his job just so he would stop fighting Doofenshmirtz? Because that's pretty much the equivalent of what you've done: preventing me from doing justice. After all, I actually emailed a message about what RRabbit42 had done to me to all my contacts. One person replied saying that RRabbit42 is "cruisin' for a bruisin'", while another said "RRabbit42 had better not block her or she'll report him to YouTube". So, who's the baddie now? Tri-State Gazette Issue 11 About the Relationshp Between RRabbit42 and myself Haven't you seen that episode of The Simpsons where Principal Skinner gets fired and he's replaced by Ned Flanders, while Bart becomes friends with Skinner? Lisa said the "everyone's got to have a nemesis". And everyone knows that Lisa's the smart one, so why can't we just listen to her? Like, what if Major Monogram fired Agent P from his job just so he would stop fighting Doofenshmirtz? Because that's pretty much the equivalent of what you've done: preventing me from doing justice. After all, I actually emailed a message about what RRabbit42 had done to me to all my contacts. One person replied saying that RRabbit42 is "cruisin' for a bruisin'", while another said "RRabbit42 had better not block her or she'll report him to YouTube". So, who's the baddie now? NNewt84 00:09, January 2, 2010 (UTC) IRC Please go on and poke me. [[User:Joeyaa|'Joey']] [[User_talk:Joeyaa|'(talk)']] 23:37, January 2, 2010 (UTC) :I checked with Joeyaa and let him know approximately when you might be on the IRC. — RRabbit42 (talk) 00:51, January 3, 2010 (UTC) About the Relationship between RRabbit42 and Myself Haven't you seen that episode of The Simpsons where Principal Skinner gets fired and he's replaced by Ned Flanders, while Bart becomes friends with Skinner? Lisa said the "everyone's got to have a nemesis". And everyone knows that Lisa's the smart one, so why can't we just listen to her? Like, what if Major Monogram fired Agent P from his job just so he would stop fighting Doofenshmirtz? Because that's pretty much the equivalent of what you've done: preventing me from doing justice. After all, I actually emailed a message about what RRabbit42 had done to me to all my contacts. One person replied saying that RRabbit42 is "cruisin' for a bruisin'", while another said "RRabbit42 had better not block her or she'll report him to YouTube". So, who's the baddie now? NNewt84 00:35, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Category notes I think this last edit to Doofenshmirtz's page illustrates very clearly that the categories need to be overhauled. Like the allusions, if we relax the criteria for categories far enough, we'll have a whole slew of "everything that relates to Isabella", "everything that relates to Ginger", and similar categories. We already have some of those with Candace and Doofenshmirtz. — RRabbit42 (talk) 06:10, January 3, 2010 (UTC) About the relationship between RRabbit42 and Myself Haven't you seen that episode of The Simpsons where Principal Skinner gets fired and he's replaced by Ned Flanders, while Bart becomes friends with Skinner? Lisa said the "everyone's got to have a nemesis". And everyone knows that Lisa's the smart one, so why can't we just listen to her? Like, what if Major Monogram fired Agent P from his job just so he would stop fighting Doofenshmirtz? Because that's pretty much the equivalent of what you've done: preventing me from doing justice. After all, I actually emailed a message about what RRabbit42 had done to me to all my contacts. One person replied saying that RRabbit42 is "cruisin' for a bruisin'", while another said "RRabbit42 had better not block her or she'll report him to YouTube". So, who's the baddie now? NNewt84 06:51, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Recent Changes Patrol I received a message about the Recent Changes Patrol and I was wondering when and how often I would have to log in to the IRC chat channel. Are there scheduled meetings for that? I want to know when and if there would be scheduled meetings before I commit to this. Thank you.—Pixarmc 23:58, January 5, 2010 (UTC) :There are no regularly scheduled meetings. It is nice to be logged onto the IRC channel when you are editing so that you can discuss things with others. For instance, if you had a question about whether an item was a good edit or not, you could ask for a second opinion about it. Once in awhile we might try to have a gathering where as many of us as possible get together on the IRC, but that doesn't happen often. —Topher (talk) 02:59, January 6, 2010 (UTC) ::In that case, I'll join it.—Pixarmc 21:56, January 6, 2010 (UTC) :Hi Toph, sorry I wasn't able to reply; I went on a 3-day holiday without any computers... Anyway, in case you haven't noticed, I've taken a little one of my "breaks" from the wiki where I don't edit. However, I'd be glad to cut the break short to help out once again on the wiki. '' "Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today." '' - Phineas Flynn 01:41, January 9, 2010 (UTC) About the relationship between RRabbit42 and myself Haven't you seen that episode of The Simpsons where Principal Skinner gets fired and he's replaced by Ned Flanders, while Bart becomes friends with Skinner? Lisa said the "everyone's got to have a nemesis". And everyone knows that Lisa's the smart one, so why can't we just listen to her? Like, what if Major Monogram fired Agent P from his job just so he would stop fighting Doofenshmirtz? Because that's pretty much the equivalent of what you've done: preventing me from doing justice. After all, I actually emailed a message about what RRabbit42 had done to me to all my contacts. One person replied saying that RRabbit42 is "cruisin' for a bruisin'", while another said "RRabbit42 had better not block her or she'll report him to YouTube". So, who's the baddie now? NNewt84 02:32, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Re: Recent Changes Patrol Count me in. Being that I just started out in July, I didn't think I'd get picked for this, but I'm very happy to help out. Also, I got ChatZilla all set up on my computer now, so I'll start popping into the IRC channel as RyanStoppable (no spaces) whenever I'm on here. I look forward to continuing to make this Wiki a better place. -- Ryan Stoppable (talk) 23:03, January 6, 2010 (UTC) About the relationship between RRabbit42 and myself Haven't you seen that episode of The Simpsons where Principal Skinner gets fired and he's replaced by Ned Flanders, while Bart becomes friends with Skinner? Lisa said the "everyone's got to have a nemesis". And everyone knows that Lisa's the smart one, so why can't we just listen to her? Like, what if Major Monogram fired Agent P from his job just so he would stop fighting Doofenshmirtz? Because that's pretty much the equivalent of what you've done: preventing me from doing justice. After all, I actually emailed a message about what RRabbit42 had done to me to all my contacts. One person replied saying that RRabbit42 is "cruisin' for a bruisin'", while another said "RRabbit42 had better not block her or she'll report him to YouTube". So, who's the baddie now? NNewt84 01:29, January 7, 2010 (UTC) D.P.? What is Dan Povenmire's e-mail?--Cat 06:22, January 9, 2010 (UTC) :I am not at liberty to divulge Dan's email. You can leave him a message on User talk:Povenmire. Most of the users have it set up so that they get an email when their talk page gets changed, so it should send him a message saying that you dropped him a note. You may receive a response that way. —Topher (talk) 08:17, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Ok thanks --Cat 00:51, January 11, 2010 (UTC) about dan thanx for letting me know thatNNewt84 11:00, January 9, 2010 (UTC) User boxes? How do i get user boxes on my page? --Cat 01:42, January 11, 2010 (UTC)